Unexpected
by erochan
Summary: SesshKag – Kagome and Sesshoumaru get an unexpected surprise when their families... arange a WEDDING! At first it's hate, but Kagome tries to make it work for her mothers happiness, and her own. Surpisingly, Sesshoumaru is cooperating even moreso than Kag
1. Please Read Me First!

**AN:: **_**Please take note at what I've written. It's a bit important!**_

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. You guys are great. I may not get too many anymore, but I just have to keep writing good, longer chapters so people will take notice. I kinda want to aimlessly keep writing random problems the two have to face and stuff. Everyday life, relation aspects, work! I want this story to go somewhere! I really need to rewrite and edit A LOT (all of it) of the chapters. I reread the first six and they're so sloppy! I've seen so many errors and typos. I want to change both of their personalities so they're not so OOC. Which they REALLY are. So, as of now, I'm going to stop at chapter 7 and start from the beginning.**

**I swear to you, it will NOT take long!!! I think I'm just going to copy&paste the chapters, leave what I like, and rewrite the rest.**

**This is where, YOU! the reader come in handy. If you could please read through the chapters and tell me what you don't like, you will have a WONDERFUL story to read in the future. I won't let you down! I've read and learned so much from reading the most amazing authors on FF.N. Honestly, you should go find these authors and read their amazing stories. Maybe you'll be just as inspired as I. Crystal Echoes, ChaoticReverie, profiler120, BelleDayNight, Resmiranda, Cassidy J, RosieB, xanthos, duchesscarml, Yana D Aristocrat. THESE PEOPLE ARE SO AMAZING! And they've imspired me more than ANYTHING!!! I love them -heart-!**

**Anyways, PLEASE PLEASEE do this for me!!!**

**ILY REVIEWERS!**

**Rhia~**


	2. You did what!

Disclaimer: Miss Rumi Takahashi

**Unexpected**

…

_This is the rewrite of the older version. I hope you like it. Be aware! Things are different._

_Ch1: Surprise!_

Summary— They don't know one another. But they have to marry each other. Unfortunately, such is the way of family tradition. How bad could it be?

_Beep Beep Beep_

Kagome's hand reach out to the side of her bed and shut the alarm clock dead. Steel grey eyes opened groggily to morning's bright sunshine shining in her face. She sat up warily before pushing the dark red blankets aside and walking to the bathroom. '_Today is the day.'_ It was her last day of college before she graduated along with her best friends. '_I should be happy about this right? But I'm not. We'll all be leaving each other, going our separate ways.'_ She sucked in a large breath and exhaled slowly. After brushing her hair and teeth, she exited the bathroom to her closet. '_What to wear, what to wear..' _She rummaged through many pieces of clothing before spotting her favorite outfit. _'This'll do perfectly!' _

She quickly put on the outfit and her favorite pair of Adidas. She was a girl who liked to live in comfort, not glam. It was only 8:30; she didn't have to be in her classes until 9:30. That gave her an hour to drive and pick up all of her friends. She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs to tell her mom she was leaving. She could hear her mother softly singing in the kitchen and could smell the food she was cooking. Even after being 23 years old, she still liked to live with her mother.

"Good-morning ma" Kagome said in a sing-song voice.

"Good-morning Kagome dear. I trust you slept well last night?" her mother, Sora said sweetly.

"As always," Kagome smiled.

Sora had a big smile on her face. Bigger than she normally had. _'Hmm, somethings up. She's planning something, I can see it on her face, in her eyes.' _Kagome smiled at her mother.

"I have a surprise for you Kagome. That is, when you get home dear." Sora smiled even bigger. She looked like she was so happy at that moment. _'Well it must be good if she's so happy about it.'_ Kagome found herself smiling back at her mother.

"Alright. I'll be home before six to get ready, the ceremony is at eight. You're going to be there right?

"Of course dear! I wouldn't miss it for my life!"

"Great!"

'_Alriiiiight! It's time to pick up the freaks.' _Kagome sat up from the table and kissed her mother good-bye. She grabbed her keys from the rack next to the door and headed out. "Love you mom!" she yelled before closing the door.

…

Kagome pulled into Sango's driveway and honked the horn. She didn't have to wait long before the door opened and out Miroku and Sango came. They had all been best friends, including Inuyasha, since High School. After they had all graduated some years ago, Miroku proposed to Sango and of course, she said yes. Some months later they got married, bought a house etc etc. Even though they had a car, they all agreed on having Kagome pick them up for their official last day of college. She smiled as they both entered her red Mustang. Sango sat up front like always, and Miroku in the back. Girls always had front seat in Kagome's car. It was just her unwritten rule and way of showing guys that a female was driving the ultimate "_mans car._" She always scoffed at the idea of any car being a man's car.

"Good-morning you two." Kagome said kissing her best friend on the cheek.

"Good-morning Kagome," they both said in unison.

Kagome pulled out and headed to the last member of their group. "So..." Kagome mumbled. "Today is _the_ day, she groaned at the wheel.

"You don't sound too happy! I can't wait!" Sango said turning her head to face her best friend."

"I am, extremely. But I'm not at the same time. I won't get to see you as much ," she said sadly. "I'm gonna miss seeing you guys everyday. I mean I know we'll be in touch a lot and go out together. But it's still not the same," she kept her eyes on the road.

"Aww, Kagome!" Sango squeeled. "You shouldn't feel like that! We're all the best of friends, and no one can take that away. Right Miroku!"

"Right Sango!" Miroku nodded with a smile.

That made Kagome smile. "I love you guys!" She chirped before putting on their favorite rock station.

It was 9:15 when they reached Inuyasha's apartment. He was outside waiting in his usual spot, looking very grumpy. _'He never was a morning person' _Kagome giggled silently. There was a time back in high school when her and Inuyasha had something between them. But their love broke away when the new girl came to their school, looking very much like herself. At least that's what everyone said. She didn't think so, she thought they looked nothing alike.

Her name was Kikyo. Somehow Inuyasha fell for her, and Kagome, being the kind hearted girl she was, let her love go. Even though it broke her heart, she didn't hate Inuyasha, nor Kikyo. At first, Kikyo greatly disliked her because everyone compared her to Kagome. But the three got together one night and talked. Since then, they've all been good friends. Inuyasha had to set Kikyo straight, that Kagome was his best friend and he did love her. That she couldn't get Jealous over them. She understood and the two made a truce. Ever since then, Kagome tried to spend as much time with her without Inuyasha, not because he was her ex, but because Kikyo was way cooler than Inuyasha sometimes!

She pulled in front of him and he growled.

"Took ya' damn long enough!" He bit out. Kagome giggled and honked the horn when he was in front of her car.

"WENCH! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR? You know I have sensitive hearing!" He yelled out. The three erupted into laughter.

"Hurry and get into the car Inuyasha. We're going to be late baka!" Kagome laughed.

Sango opened the door to let Inuyasha in. She pulled her seat up so he could fit in next to Miroku.

"Well, here goes the start of the ending" Kagome said with a small frown tugging at her lips.

**Graduation Ceremony**

Kagome wanted to turn around and look at all of her friends. She knew if she did, the elders watching would scold her later. She was in front of every one of them, her name was to be called first. It made her nervous and full of anticipation.

The Dean's voice was deafening in her ears, as he called out the names of people standing before her. She was next.. _next next… next._

"_Kagome Higurashi"_

'_Don't fall. Walk. One foot in front of the other.'_ She plastered a smile on her face, walked up the stairs next to the Dean, grabbed her scroll and looked at the camera _flash_ and said thank-you. Walk down the stairs, and started crying.

Damn. She knew it was coming!

The names of people she didn't know echoed through the room, but she barely noticed. She was waiting for the people who mattered.

It took only a matter of minutes for her friends to come up,

"Sango Taijiya Houshi," The announcer called. Sango smiled and did the same as Kagome.

"Miroku Houshi" the announcer spoke again. Miroku did the same as Sango.

It was Inuyasha's turn next. "Inuyasha Takeshi," he smiled at Kikyo and me. I moved closer to Kikyo and grasped her hand. She smiled a nervous smile. The announcer spoke again.

"Sesshoumaru Takeshi,"

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru walk toward the announcer and take his papers. His face calm and emotionless. She had only met him once through Inuyasha. Kagome had went over Inuyasha's house one day introduced her. She didn't seem to really care. He seemed rather... annoyed.

"Kikyo Kaguya," she heard the announcement. She looked at Kikyo and smiled. She smiled back. There were a few names called before hers. Some of them made a speech, so it took longer than she expected.

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She walked up the the stand and and stood in front of the entire crowd. Just looking out at all the happy, smiling, crying parents out in the audience gave her the confidence to make her speech, that one she was forced to write due to being vice president of the Senior class. The man nodded and moved the side with a smile. She smiled at the crowd with cameras flashing and small whispers. Nervousness pulled at the pit of her stomach. She pulled the microphone closer to her face.

"Well, where to begin?" She laughed nervously. " I guess, I would like to thank everyone. Everyone who has helped me and my senior classmates help in the process in achieving our hopes dreams in life these past few years. I'll guess I'll start with my friends and family and then my professors. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kikyo. I want to thank you all for everything you have done for me. For being there for me, for so long. You may think you've done nothing, but you have. You guys have filled my heart with so much love and friendship, and that alone means the world to me. I don't think I would have ever made it this far without you guys. I love you all."

Sango and Kikyo had tears in their eyes, but smiles on their lips. Inuyasha and Miroku were smiling, with love in their hearts.

"Mom, your somewhere out there," she looked around the crowd and seen a waving hand in the air with a tissue. Kagome smiled. "I want you to know, your the main cause I'm here right now. Your the reason I'm so motivated in life, and want to keep waking up every morning. Just to see you smiling and singing in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. You've pushed and pushed me. Pushed me to be the greatest that I can be. You _are_ my life, and I love you with all my heart mom." Most of the crowd went "aww" and many whispers could be heard. "Now, to my professors. Many people think that, when you have a teacher or a professor, they can only _be _a teacher or professor. I do not believe in that one bit. I have grown to admire, adore, respect wholly and love my professors. Professor Tsuki, Seguchi, Yoroi. You guys mean so much to me. Over these past few years, you've helped me gain all the knowledge, most of it, that I have. You have been there for me when I wanted to give up, and pushed me harder than anyone else. Even you mom!" The crowd emitted a light laughter. "I want to thank you, for giving me the strength, and the potential that I need to live my life to it's fullest. I won't ever forget you guys, never. And I believe..." she paused "That is the end of my speech. GO SENIORS! You did it!"

Everyone stood and applauded loudly for Kagome. She had tears welling in her eyes, threatening to fall. She didn't hold them back one bit, and they fell freely down her cheeks. She grabbed her papers and headed down to her friends. They all ran to her and had a group hug.

"Kagome! That was an amazing speech," Sango said, tears in her eyes.

"Heh heh. The funny part is, I didn't even write one out!" Kagome and the rest laughed. "Yeah, it just came and I said it. But what it really that good?"

"It was fantastic Kagome," a familiar voice said. Kagome turned around and her three favorite teachers were standing there, smiles gracing their lips.

"It really was something Kag," Professor Yoroi said ruffling her hair.

Professor Tsuki skipped over to her and gave her a big hug. "Kagome, you have a great life. Be free and have fun! You have my phone, my e-mail, and my address. You better stop by once in a while and say hi woman!"

"Yeah!" Her other Professor said.

"I will! I promise!" She smiled and more tears slid down her face. Tears of happiness.

Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

…

It was about 5 p.m Kagome concluded. Now, it was time to party! She would have liked to party the whole night, but she told her mother she would be home around 8. After leaving their college, her little group of 5 went down to to their favorite club, Venom and had a few drinks. She was the only one that didn't get wasted, she still had to meet with her mom. It was about 7:30 and she needed to get going.

"Hey you guys!" She yelled over the music. "I have to go home, and see what my mom wanted, alright? Do you guys need a way home?"

Inuyasha turned his almost blood-shot glazed eyes toward Kagome. She could tell he was a little drunk but not quite there yet. "Nuh! Kikyo's gonna take us home, kay' Kags!" And then he ordered another shot of strait up Tequila.

"Alright you guys. I'll see you tomorrow!" She hugged and kissed all four of them before exiting the club.

Kagome got home at exactly 8 o'clock. She walked through the door and called out to her mom. "Ma? You home?"

"In the kitchen sweetie!" She heard her mother's sweet voice.

She walked into the kitchen, definitely not expecting what... _who_ was in there. Her eyes widened considerably before speaking.

"S-Sesshoumaru? Takeshi-san? Whats going on?"

Sesshoumaru was leaned up against the kitchen wall, a bored look on his face. He probably didn't know why he was here either.

"Hello Kagome, wonderful speech you gave today." Takeshi-san said.

Kagome blushed a little. "T-Thank you Takeshi-san," Kagome gave him a small smile. "So, anou, whats happening?"

"Well Kagome," Sora spoke. "Takeshi-san and I, have been speaking, and planning for quite a while. And we have made a conclusion that we are going to arrange..." Sora paused for a moment, hoping her daughter's reaction was good. "Your's and Sesshoumaru's marriage," she finished calmly

"WHAT?" they both both bolted out in unison.

"WHAT THE... WHY?" Kagome yelled.

"I refuse," Sesshoumaru said deathly calm. Anger highly evident in his narrowed amber eyes.

"How could you..mom.." she turned to look at her mother, but couldn't. Tears blurred her vision.

"Oh Kagome hunny, I thought you'd be happy with this!" Sora slowly walked to Kagome and embraced her. Kagome held her hands out signaling her mother to stop.

"No no no no, NO! I can't! I don't even know him..." she whispered. "Take it back..." she said dejectedly.

"I'm sorry baby," Sora cradled Kagome's face "I can't. We already turned in the papers and everything. We thought you two would like it."

"You told me Love was everything. And that Love came with Trust and then came marriage. Why would you marry me off to someone I don't even know? Someone who likes at me like I'm shittier than the dirt build-up underneath the soles of his shoes!" Her hands automatically went to her face as she sobbed, embarrassed that there were Aristocratic men watching her sob like a little bitch.

"You know. I was married off to your father when I was only 17. I didn't love your father. I never seen him in my life before. Never even heard his name. I felt the same way you are feeling right now. I cried in my mother's arms, asking her 'Why?' She sent me off saying it was for the better. And you know what? I soon, very soon fell in love with your father. He was my everything. Only a year later, I had you. I was so happy. That's why I'm doing the same thing for you, because I believe in all my heart, you will be happy." Sora spoke softly. "I would never send you off to a man I know you wouldn't grow to love. You don't think I picked just anyone do you, sweetheart? I know you best.. I know he will make you happier than anyone else in the world.. I promise. And if I'm wrong I give you permission to shoot me dead!" She chuckled softly for a split second.

Kagome sniffled. She still wasn't happy about this. She looked behind her mother's shoulders and seen a very pissed off Sesshoumaru. Yes, he was very handsome, not even handsome, he was beautiful. He just so distant.. Cold and stoic. That's why she had a problem with this. He didn't seem like the type that _could_ love. She was a warm ball of sunshine radiating light, and he? He was like the impenetrable Ice force that was going to brake her little ball of sunlight.

They do always say, 'Looks can be deceiving.' She didn't know she was staring, more like glaring, until a set of amber eyes locked onto her steel grey ones. She blushed softly and looked to the floor. He caught her giving him the stink eye. That made her want to giggle.

"Well," Takeshi-san started, "We have just about everything set and prepared."

"What do you mean _'everything'_?" Kagome questioned. Apparently Sesshoumaru wanted to know also, since he too looked at his father with his glare.

"As in, we've acquired multiple job opportunities within the vicinity of your home, suited to both of your fields of expertice. And we got you, your _dream _house and all the accessories within it. You know how your mothers' been asking you about your favorite coloring combinations, accessories you might want in your own home?"

Kagome nodded dumbly, recalling all those moments. She sent a super death glare at her mother. Right underneath her own nose too!

Takeshi-san continued, "Since you both have your own cars, we didn't bother with that." Sora nodded.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru glared at their parents.

"How long have you two been planning this?" Kagome said with anger

"About 11 months" Takeshi-san answered.

Sesshoumaru growled.

"When is _the _day?"

"The day?" Sora questioned.

Takeshi-san laughed a little "The day of the wedding Sora-san."

"Oh! Excuse me on that! In 2 months." She chuckled. The way Sesshoumaru spoke confused Sora. She blushed.

"Why so soon?" Sesshoumaru stated stoically.

"Well, because we've been planning it for so long. We don't want to delay it anymore." Sora nodded.

"So you waste all this time to only give us TWO freaking months to actually TRY and BOND?" Kagome tried not to yell, but her anger was getting the better of her. "I can't believe this."

Kagome threw her purse down on the table, muttered a few curses under her breath and walked out the back door. A cool breeze blew past her body, gently rustling her shirt, swaying her bangs. She took a deep breath and looked to the darkened sky. What she would give to be in Kyoto, where the stars actually shined in your eyes and sang to you as you glazed up at them with never-ending hopes and wants.

'_I have done so good.. Why must you deal me with such a bad hand of cards? Have I not seriously deserved something great after all this time?'_

She let out a deep breath and opened her eyes, instantly focusing in the dark. She watched the moon-bathed sakura petals break off into the wind and swirl around the Goshinboku. It was almost like… the dance of life. It sang to your heart just by watching it's mesmerizing sway. So entrancing… like Sesshoumaru's eyes.

'_What. The. Hel! Like Sesshoumaru's eyes?'_

"It feels nice."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kagome screamed like she had just been ripped in two. Claws instantly wrapped around her mouth and a warm body was nestled behind her. She could feel her heart literally beat out of her chest.

"Calm down you obnoxious woman."

Her hands flew to her face and smacked the hand on her mouth. He let go and she whipped around.

"WHAT the FUCK! Don't you EVER fucking do that to me again, OR SO HELP me god!"

And she fainted.

Sesshoumaru caught her body before she fell and hit her head on the wood lanai. _'What a stupid girl. She's of royal bloodline, yet she speaks like filth and has no mannerism as a female should.'_ He scoffed and looked down at her. The moon washed over her body, igniting her uncovered flesh. She was glowing, the moon feeding her an unearthly beauty Sesshoumaru had never witnessed in all his years of life.

She was magnificent.

So plain, but extraordinarily amazing.

'_What… what is this feeling?'_

_**..FINI.**_

_**A/N:: Yay! I freaking updated. Tell me how you like it!**_


End file.
